I'll Always Save You
by Tragic Alchemy
Summary: Winry finally confronts an internal conflict, which causes Ed to question himself and make a confession.


Winry stirred in her sleep restlessly. "Ed?" she mumbled. Ed turned away from the window to face the couch Winry was sleeping on. "Yeah?" he answered. He received no reply and assumed Winry was only talking in her sleep. He shook his head and resumed looking out the window in wait of Pinako and Al's return. "Ed?" she continued this time louder. Ed turned back to Winry, staring in confusion. Her breathing became more rapid and she began to pronounce phrases like "don't go" and "you can't!"

Ed stood and made his way to the couch, his metal leg clanking each time it made contact with the floor. Every time a clank sounded, Winry flinched with an expression of both fear and worry on her face. Ed fixed his golden eyes upon the restless girl and kneeled beside her. Tiny droplets of sweat formed above her brow and glistened in the sunlight. He could feel her heart race as he reached with his left hand for her arm. "Ed, no!" she repeated, almost screaming between her heavy breaths. "Winry… Winry, wake up," Ed told her in a low, subtle voice. Winry gritted her teeth and flinched again. "Don't go!" she screamed. His sun-stained eyes frowned in confusion. 'What is going on?' he wondered. "Winry!" he called, raising his voice. She shifted in fear, tears emerging from the corners of her eyes. At that moment, the front door opened to welcome Al and Pinako. They immediately noticed Ed observing the fighting Winry.

Pinako dropped the groceries she had been carrying and rushed to them. "Al, wrap some ice in a towel for her," Pinako asked of him. Al fulfilled the request and went to the kitchen to fetch the supplies. Ed longed to soothe Winry's suffering. "Please, Winry," he called again. Pinako adjusted the pillows as Ed pulled Winry's hair away from her face. She continued to cry, but began to sob heavily. She opened her mouth to speak further, but this time she vocalized cries of pain. "Winry, wake up! It's all a dream. It's all a dream," Ed repeated. "Al! Where's that ice?" Pinako demanded. "Coming!" Al called from the kitchen, and the crashing of his hollow armor echoed as he ran through the house.

Winry gasped for air through sobs. "EDWARD!" she screamed. "Winry!" Ed returned and reached for her face with his metallic right hand. She jerked awake from the shock of the cold metal against her feverish skin. Al had returned with the ice, but just stood and looked on, wondering if he should dispose of the ice. Winry's eyes, which Ed knew to be passionate orbs of boiling fire and ice were now lifeless as shattered tears seeped away with her shallow breaths. "Winry?" Ed whispered. Her ears perked from beneath her silk hair at the sound of his voice. She turned to him as if both surprised and relieved to see him. She threw her arms around him and released more hot tears. He returned the embrace as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Ed… you… left… I… scared… so afraid," she whimpered almost inaudibly. "I – I know," he said. Only, he really didn't know.

Pinako patted Ed on the shoulder and left the two alone, pulling Al away with her. The dampness of Winry's cheek rubbed off on Ed's neck. He scrunched his forehead wishing he could understand. Winry pulled away, still sobbing with flushed cheeks, her hair around her face sticky with moisture. Ed reached toward her and ran his fingers through her bangs, pushing stray hairs to the side so he could see the drowning sapphire eyes. Her pain sickened him. He hated to see her in this state. He longed to know the thoughts occupying her exhausted mind but was hesitant in asking, unaware of what her reaction to his request may be. He decided to soothe her out of pain and calm her of her fears, whatever they may have been. Placing his arm outfitted in automail along her back and sliding his arm covered in flesh beneath her legs, he lifted her from the couch, removing her from the damp material. Her warm body left imprints of sweat in the cushions and stains of tears on the pillows. He turned to the stairs and began to ascend the aged, wooden steps. Winry shivered as the cold sweat began to evaporate from her shoulders. As he climbed the staircase, Ed thought about his devotion to the reliable mechanic.

"You always leave me out," the young Winry accused in his mind. "That's no fair. You never tell me anything!" she continued. "That's just 'cause you're a girl!" Edward snickered and ran ahead of her. "Hey! Wait for me!" she called after him. "Naw, you're too slow." Winry growled in annoyance and quickened her pace. "Hurry up you slowpoke!" Ed called from up ahead. "Don't be so mean!" Winry demanded. Ed's chuckle could be heard as Winry strived to catch up. She clenched her fists and tried to keep her footing but failed to notice the slate gray rock standing in her path. She tripped and landed with a thud, instantly sensing pain in her hands, knees, and chin. While letting out a painful groan, Winry sat upright to examine her injuries. Blood began to ooze from the open wounds of her hands and knees. They began to sting as air reached them, and they continued to bleed.

Far ahead, Ed heard her shrill cries of pain. He stopped in his tracks as his glittering eyes narrowed to search for the weeping girl. He finally spotted her golden halo glistening in the sun as she sat in the grass staring at her wounds. "Winry!" he called, rushing back toward her. She pouted and let blood and tears absorb into her now grass-stained dress. Ed sat down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I fell down," she whined. "And I'm bleeding!" "Oh, you're okay," he said, wiping the blood from her cuts and scrapes with his shirt. "But it hurts," she protested, blowing on one of her injured hands. Ed grabbed her hand and kissed the open wound. "See? All better!" he proclaimed. Winry blushed. "I love you, Ed," she said with pouting lips. "You liar," Ed accused. "My mom always kisses my cuts when I get hurt, so it's no big deal," he said. "You're my hero!" she declared with smiling eyes. Ed blushed, but his awkward smile accepted the honor. "I promise, Winry," the young Edward began. "Whenever you get hurt, I'll always save you." Winry's glossy lips reflected the sunlight as she smiled. Ed stood up and held out his hand. "Let's go together," he said. Winry reached for his outstretched hand and accepted his assistance. The two blonde children then walked off together hand in hand.

Now, here Ed was carrying his childhood love to safety. "I'll always save you," Ed recited. "Hmm?" Winry managed to respond as Ed reached the top of the staircase. Her bedroom smelled of sweet citrus when he entered, and he carefully laid his delicate treasure on her bed. It seemed like Winry was still struggling to catch her breath, so Ed propped open the window allowing the soft autumn breeze to blow through. Ed traced his steps back to Winry and sat at the foot of the bed. Winry slowly opened her swollen eyes, tired of crying. Ed moved closer and quietly asked, "What happened?" Winry paused to fill her lungs with the fresh air. After a moment of keeping the fluttering breeze within her, she released the breath with a slight distressed sigh. Ed fixed his pulsing eyes upon her and patiently waited.

"We were running," she began. "Running with bright light all around us." Ed studied her as she spoke. They had grown up so much since that day she had fallen when they were kids. Her round shape was now a slender figure and a look of sincerity always covered her face. Her voice was pure and untainted while her words were carefully chosen and dignified. Ed had loved her since they were kids, and even now he still loved her, but he dare not tell her that. He grew up to be Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and refused to announce his weakness to the perilous world they had to face. Concerned of her safety, his love existed only in secret.

"And then it appeared," Winry continued. "What appeared?" Ed questioned with raised eyebrows in anticipation. "Enormous doors… just these monstrous doors," Winry stated. Edward thought to himself, 'She was dreaming about the gate?' "They creaked open." Winry paused to imitate the ominous sound that Ed knew all too well. "Then these tiny black hands reached out and grabbed you. I tried to pull you back, but the hands pushed me away. I yelled out to you to fight back and not to go, but you said that you had to do it. 'You can't leave me here!' I screamed, but you said you had to because it was the only way to make things right. I hated you for that… but then the doors slammed shut with you inside, and I screamed your name. You left me… AGAIN! You always leave!" By this time she was yelling at Edward though angry tears. "You always leave me here and never know when you're coming back. I watch outside everyday just waiting for your return, Ed, and I'm ALWAYS let down. Then when you finally do come back, you're in terrible shape! You lead such a dangerous life and never tell me what's going on! It makes me feel terrible, Ed! I'm still so scared for you!" She then silenced herself, refusing to express any more emotion.

Ed grew speechless, afraid of what to say. He had never realized what he put her through time after time. He shifted his stare to the wooden floor and tried to form to correct words. "Winry…" he trailed off. The guilt could be seen in every curve of his face. What if that was how it was really going to end? Ed going back through the gate… he didn't want to think about it, but he already knew he would do anything to get Al's body back. What was he going to tell her?

"Winry," he tried again. "I'm so sorry you had to experience that nightmare, but I don't want you to worry. Listen, I promised Al I would get his body back, but that doesn't mean I want to leave you here forever." "But you always do," she interrupted. "I know, and I'm sorry. You see I need you to stay here. That way I know you're safe. I don't want you to get hurt." "And yet it's okay for _you _not to be safe and for _you _to get hurt?" Winry couldn't even look him in the eye. "Whenever you come back, your automail is crushed. I put so much effort into it, and it still breaks…" now it seemed as though she was blaming herself. "It's not your fault, Win," Ed stated. "I'm reckless, a little too reckless, but I'm always careful. Don't worry about me. I've got the greatest mechanic in the world and a strong will to stay alive… just so I can return to you." A small smile formed at the corners of Winry's mouth, and this made Ed feel a bit better.

"But I still hate to see you go," Winry said, her eyes glittering as she examined her source of comfort since childhood. "Me too," Ed admitted. "But one day, I'll be able to come back… and _stay_." Winry gulped as she steadied her whirring thoughts. Ed took her hand in his and closed his eyes. The touch of her fragile skin against his made him feel like there was no other place on earth that he would rather be. He felt her heartbeat in her fingertips and slowed his to match it, allowing their hearts to beat in unison. They were always meant to exist in unison.

Ed exhaled heavily as Winry attempted to sniff away all evidence of sorrow. Releasing her hand, Ed reached to lift her chin and leaned in, lightly kissing her forehead. "See? All better," he said while displaying a loving smile. Winry completely shifted her body and wrapped her arms around Ed's neck creating an everlasting embrace. "I love you, Ed," Winry softly spoke. Ed pulled away and caressed her cheek in his left hand. "I love you, too," he confessed in a whole-hearted whisper. He then leaned in and kissed her, meaningful enough to cause the sun to rise at midnight. Time stood still during that single act of love. This was how things should really be. When their moment of compassion had ended, Winry's voice reached his ears. "You're my hero," she declared. "I promise, Winry," the emotional alchemist began. "Whenever you get hurt, I'll always save you."


End file.
